One love must die
by fox-of-death
Summary: A sad 1X2 suicide fic. Don't ask what I was thinking when I wrote this... verrry sappy.....


There's no time for us 

One love must die by Jade Dragon

Disclaimer: Good Lord I hate these. Okay, let's see, gundam Wing isn't mine, neither are the characters. Neither is the song "Who wants to live forever." Queen owns it. Umm, I'm not even going to try to remember who owns Gundam wing.

However, the story is!!! Mwa ha ha ha!

And now a word from our Author: I have honestly never written anything like this before. Seriously. Never have I written shounen-ai (not even sure why I did) or romance (ick fluff!) or suicide (aw! Poor Duo) or something where Duo gets injured (that's not right! It's bad to hurt Duo!)

Let's see, "___"is talking, *___* is thinking, and //___// is music lyrics.

Part one

//There's no time for us 

There's no place for us 

What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away from us// 

Duo smiled at the pain as the knife cut into his flesh. It didn't hurt really. He remembered Trowa telling him how Heero said dying hurts like Hell. More like life hurts like Hell. But they would never understand. Especially Heero. Heero would probably just be happy that Duo had finally shut up. The braided boys smile faded at that thought.

That was the reason he was doing this. All he was was an annoyance to all around him. He had hoped for a short time. Then he had tried to bring back the chance that the one he cared about cared back. No such luck.

No one wanted him. Ever. He didn't fit in. * Guess I don't have to worry about that anymore. * The smirk came back as he dipped his hands in the basin of warm water. 

//Who wants to live forever?

Who wants to live forever?//

A single tear slipped down his cheek. His mask was broken. He wasn't the happy guy everyone thought he was. But they didn't see that. They saw what he wanted them to. There was no way they would ever see this. 

/There's no chance for us 

It's all decided for us 

This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us//

"Duo, where are you? Is something wrong?"

* Gee Quatre would you like a full list, or what? * He looked up at Quatre's gasp when the blonde boy stepped into the bathroom. "Can't I have some privacy?" He growled at the shocked Arabian.

"What are you doing?" Quatre yanked his arms out of the sink and wrapped a towel around the wounds on Duo's writsts. "Are you insane?" Quatre fought back a wave of sickness at the site of the other boy's arms. "What were you thinking?"

//Who wants to live forever? 

Who wants to live forever? //

"Go away Quatre."

"Huh?" Quatre looked up into the violet eyes of the other pilot. * What is wrong with him? *

"I said leave me alone." Duo's eyes were empty. The Arabian pilot shuddered as he felt the sadness radiating from Duo.

"I can't. You're my friend." Quatre whispered as he wrapped bandages tightly around the American't wrists. Suddenly his head shot up and he glared at Duo through the tears running down his face. "Why would you want to kill yourself?"

His anger died when he heard Duo's whispered reply. 

"I have nothing to live for."

//Who dares to love forever? 

When love must die//

Heero walked into the safehouse to see Quatre lying on the couch in Trowa's arms, sobbing. He paused on the way up to the room he shared with Duo. "What's wrong?" His voice did not betray the worry he felt when he noticed Wufei across the room. * Where's Duo? *

Quatre pointed upstairs, unable to speak. Heero turned to Trowa. 

"Duo tried to kill himself."

* No…* Heero turned and ran upstairs. * He can't be dead he can't be dead he can't be dead… * His chanting was cut short when he saw Duo sleeping peacefully on his bed. 

//But touch my tears with your lips 

Touch my world with your fingertips //

He stood and watched the other boy sleep. His eyes swept over Duo's body and saw the bandages. He couldn't look away. * Why Duo? Why would you want to leave us? Why would you want to leave me? *

He sat on the edge of Duo's bed and looked at his face. He saw the faint lines of tears, the shadows under his eyes. What could be wrong with the happiest boy anyone had ever seen? What could possibly make him do this to himself?

Then he saw it. Peeking out from under the edge of the pillow. A picture. A picture of him. 

His mind lit up. * Is it my fault? * No there was no way Duo felt for him what he felt for Duo. He wasn't the right kind of person for Duo. Duo deserved someone who could show him how they felt. Someone who could love him back. Duo was too good of a person besides. A happy person. That thought was cut short when he realized that the braided boy was probably not all that happy.

He froze when Duo stirred, the picture still in his hand.

Duo's purple-blue eyes opened slowly, focusing in on Heero's face.

//And we can have forever 

And we can love forever 

Forever is our today//

"Are you alright?" Heero frowned inwardly at the monotone of his voice.

Duo managed a weak smile. "Obviously not. What do you want Heero?" He hated how Heero was speaking to him. The bastard was probably more worried about getting the blood out of the carpet and towels than about what Duo had done to himself. 

"To see how you were. What happened?"

"I took a knife and I cut my-" Heero held up a hand in annoyance.

"That's not what I meant. What made you do that?"

Duo let out a small laugh. "What makes you want to self-detonate?"

Heero raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Failure. But that isn't important. What made you do it?"

* It's friggin' important to me. * "Loneliness." Heero looked at him questioningly. "I have no one. No one even cares. Not really. They say they do, but I know they don't mean it. I know they don't. What the point of living if you have no one to love, or who loves you?" * I love you. * Heero was startled by this thought. * I don't love him. Do I? * He frowned in thought. Duo took it to mean something else.

"You don't even care. You're probably just worried about the goddamned mission!" He got up and ran out of the room. He was ashamed of how he acted and the fact that tears were threatening.

Heer sat there with his mouth hanging open until he heard the front door open then slam shut again, startling him. He got up and chased after the braided boy.

//Who wants to live forever? 

Who wants to live forever?//

It didn't take him long to find Duo. The smaller boy was too weak from blood loss to get far. He stood over the curled up pilot and stared. "What is wrong with you?"

Duo raised his head, not even caring if Heero saw the tears on his cheeks. "You just don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" Heero was afraid. He didn't want to lose Duo. It was bad enough having to leave him behind. And confused. He was definitely confused. That was weird. "Why do you think you are alone Duo? You're not."

//Forever is our today//

"Yeah right. Who actually cares about me?"

Heero bowed his head. "I do."

"What?" Duo stared at the darker haired boy beside him. * He can't mean… *

"I probably should have told you sooner. I care about you Duo. A lot. More than a lot. I…" * Holy shit, he does! *

He couldn't say it. But Duo smiled anyway. He wrapped his arms around the Wing pilot. "I care about you too, Heero." He smiled until he fell asleep in Heero's arms. Duo sat there for a while, watching the self-proclaimed God of Death sleep. After a while, he pcked him up and carried him inside.

//Who waits forever anyway?//

Heero lay Duo's sleeping form back on his bed gently. He looked up to see Quatre standing in the doorway. 

"It took you long enough to get that figured out, didn't it?" Quatre's voice didn't give an indication of anger, only sadness, with a hint of joy, as always.

"Hn."

Quatre smiled and left when he saw that all Heero was focused on was Duo. He shut the door and grinned even wider. "That saves me a lot of trouble." He walked down the hall dusting his hands off and smacked into Trowa. Literally. "Oops, sorry." He said from his place on the ground. 

"Why, I hit you." Trowa helped him up.

"Yeah, but… forget it."

Trowa was worried about what was wrong with Quatre. "Did you hit your head on the floor?" 

Quatre giggled. "Nope, I just saw something I've been working on work."

"Uh huh. What?"

"Never mind." * Now I have to start to work on him. * He turned and walked off down the hall.

Trowa stood there scratching his head. It was the most expression anyone would have ever seen from him. If anyone had been watching.

O_o…. weeeellll, that was odd as hell. Umm R&R


End file.
